monster_questfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Play
Monster Quest Monster Quest is an action simulation game filled with tasks, pvp battles, and most importantly...Monsters! If you like adventure, challenging other players, fusing monsters, and building your own powerful settlement, this game is for you! The setting for the game is a post-war society filled with genetically enhanced monsters. Each location on the map offers the opportunity to battle and capture monsters for your personal army. Leveling up opens more locations on the map which offer stronger monsters for defeating rivals. Once you have captured monsters, you can fuse them together to possibly create more powerful monsters. The initial walkthrough the game offers after installing and opening is pretty self explanatory and does a decent job in getting you familiar with the basics. The information below is general help and tips to help you along in understanding the game. Buildings Buildings are used to earn gold, add defense to your settlement, and unlock monsters. Once you have reached the maximum numbers of allowed buildings in the game it is removed from the store. There are 3 types of buildings available for your settlement: #'Money Buildings' - These buildings have a maximum level of 10 . Each upgrade increases your income. Also, the hours to build the upgrades increases each time. Most buildings can be purchased with gold but some require gems. Once a building is bought using gems, gold can be used for the upgrades. #'Monster Buildings' - Only one monster building per type is available. These buildings are able to be upgraded to Level 5. Each upgrade unlocks new monsters. #'Defense Buildings' - These buildings increase your defense when attacked by rivals and your defense against attacks on buildings. When you place or move these buildings on your settlement, you will see a ring that will highlight the buildings that recieve increased protection. Buildings can be attacked by rivals and resources like gold can be stolen. If your building is damaged, you will see an icon above it indicating the level of damage or it will appear as rubble. Just tap on the icon and the building will be repaired. There is no cost for repairing. If you are attacking a rival, taking out their defense building or damaging will lower the defense on the surrounding buildings making it easier to attack. Silos are important buildings for increasing your army size. They are found in the monster building section. You can upgrade these buildings up to level 10 and purchase up to 10 silos. Monsters Monsters are used to create your personal army used for attacking rivals. Earning Gold Earning gold is important to enable you to add and upgrade buildings on your settlement, purchase basic capture disks, buy certain monsters, and expand your territory. The ways to earn gold are: #Battling Monsters #Completing certain quests #Building Money Buildings and leveling them up #Adding Allies will give you 25 gold once a day when you visit your ally's settlement #Battling Rivals can also earn you gold but it can also be lost if you lose #Also available for purchase The game features a vault where you can protect your gold upto certain amounts. This amount can be increased but requires purchase with gold. It is a good idea to increase your vault as you level up and begin earning more. If a rival attacks you, this amount is untouchable. It is important to remember, you have to open the vault to protect your newly earned gold. Any amount that is over your protection limit will be used first for purchases and can be stolen by rivals. You do not have to visit the vault to retrieve your funds once they are protected. Capturing Monsters After battling a monster you have the opportunity to capture the monster for you personal army. To do so requires a capture disc. The success percentage of capturing monsters with each disc is different for each monster and is displayed There are 3 types of capture discs: #'Capture Disc '- Basic disk that can be purchased for 75 gold or earned through battling rivals and completing certain quests. This disc has the lowest percentage of success when compared to the other discs. #'Expert Disc' - This disc offers a higher rate of success in capturing monsters and costs 10 gems. On rare occasions can also be won/stolen in rival battles. This disc offers an increased percentage of success then the basic Capture disc. #'Master Capture Disc '- The disc offers a 100% capture rate and costs 50 gems. It is important to capture monsters for fusing and your army but can quickly drain your gold. Choose wisely which monsters you want to capture once you get established. Also, certain monsters are available in multiple locations on the map. These monsters can be easier to capture in one location as oppose to the other. So if you are looking for a certain monsters, be sure you aren't overlooking an easier option. Quests Quests are provided and offer different rewards for completition. These rewards vary but can include gold, monsters, XP, capture discs, and monster teeth. Green arrows will be shown above items that are associated with tasks to complete quests available. Completing quests are a great way to level up faster and earn useful rewards. Honor Winning battles against rivals and completing certain quests allow you to earn Honor. This is just another form of currency that allows you to purchase certain monsters in the store. Some monsters are not available for purchase until completion of the building upgrades are completed. Category:Quick Overview